La princesa, va a buscar una estrella
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por que ya era bella, pero no tenía una estrella. Brillaba, ella las miraba. Soñaba, ideaba, no dejaba de buscarlas. Por que la princesa se iba, muy arriba. Iba a buscar una estrella, que fuera para ella.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. Ni siquiera es mía, la idea del cuento. Está un poco diferente, por que fue un cuento que leí hace muchos años, de niña._

Basado en un sueño, gracias a leer un librod e pequeña que no recuerdo ahora. La historia se llamaba: La princesa se va a robar una estrella, o algo parecido. Espero les guste.

**MariSeverus.  


* * *

**

Algo faltaba, pero no tenía idea de qué era. Sonreía, mientras había una pequeña niña de cabellos rizados y ojos color caramelo y miel, en sus piernas. Ella aplaudía felizmente, mientras un hombre junto a ella, la miraba. Estaban en el suelo, de una enorme casa. Estaba vacía desde que tenía idea de sus pensamientos.

La casa estaba tan vacía como su alma. Como su corazón y su pensamiento. Miró a un lado, mientras ella seguía aplaudiendo y alzó su cabeza para mirarlo. Ella estaba muy feliz.

- Alina, te contaré un cuento- dijo, con voz suave y ella dejó de aplaudir. Miró a aquel hombre, a su padre y sus ojos le hicieron sentir que no solo la miraba a ella.

Miraba también; al rostro de su mujer. De su esposa.

- ¿Has oído el cuento de la princesa se va a robar una estrella?- le preguntó y ella parpadeó, sonriendo. Alzó sus manos y él las sostuvo con suavidad- Te lo contaré.

_Había una vez, una princesa tal cuál ves. Ella era hermosa, como una diosa. Era una niña, una gran amiga. Su padre una vez, le dijo ¡Mira allá! ¿Qué ves? Un enorme universo... ¿Tal vez?_

_Ella soñaba que iría, nada la detendría. Suspiraba, cuando lo miraba. ¡Qué hermosas estrellas, brillaban ellas!_

_¿Sabías cómo se llamaba ella? Su nombre, no era otro que Hermione Jean Granger._

_Pero el rey no quería perderla de su lado. Con eso moriría. Ella soñaba, ideaba, planificaba. Necesitaba llegar y las estrellas mirar._

_Por que hoy, a cortar una estrella voy._

_Tomó una canoa, a primera hora. Remó sin temor, de casualidad paró. Miró el lugar, la verdad ¡Qué espectacular! Brillaba, ¡cuánto lo adoraba! Iba hacia el cielo, para cumplir sus anhelos._

_La princesa se escapó ¡Qué dolor! ¡Su padre la llamó, por pasillos y caminos! ¡La llamó y la buscó, pero ella nunca apareció!_

_El rey lloraba, por que a su niña no encontraba. Ella a su destino llegó, con gran emoción. Quería una estrella del cielo, brillando en su pecho. La cortó, la tomó y la miró. ¡Qué hermosa era! ¡Toda para ella!_

_Del cielo descendió, en su padre no pensó. ¿Dónde estaba la princesa? ¿Por qué se fue a cortar estrellas? ¿Dónde estaba, que todo el reino la llamaba?_

_Al regresar, a su padre miró suspirar. Corrió hacia ella, por que vio la estrella. Se detuvo junto a ella y alzó una ceja._

_- ¿Qué te dije, sobre irte? ¿No te había dicho, que solo era un capricho? ¿Por qué cortaste la estrella, si no la necesitabas a ella? Ya eres una princesa hermosa, no necesitas ni rosas._

_- Yo la vi como brillaba, mi mirada captaba. Sin duda, la necesitaba. ¡Mira como brilla en mi pecho!_

_- ¡Ya lo he mencionado, pero no me has escuchado! Las estrellas no son para ponerles un olor. Ni color. Están para brillar, el camino guiar. No seas caprichosa._

_Su padre estaba enojado, muy lastimado. Ella le había desobedecido y se había ido. Quería una estrella, que la hiciera más bella. Pero aunque se lo habían negado, ella no le había escuchado. Se fue como un rayo, a cortar un tallo. Y ahora estaba arrepentida. No quería enfadar a su padre, que la llenaba de detalles. La amaba y no la dejaba._

_Ni por un error, aunque le causara mucho dolor._

Miró a la pequeña, que bostezaba. Sonrió, mientras se lanzaba a su abdomen y se acomodaba, allí entre sus piernas. Suspiró al pensar que su esposa no había vuelto de cortar estrellas.

- Mamá, se fue a cortar estrellas. Ella era una de las más bellas. Dudo que vuelva, no sé nada de ella.

La bebita suspiró, en sus brazos se durmió y él sonrió. Sin su amor ¿Cuál sería su condición? La extrañaba, la amaba. La esperaba, pero ella no regresaba. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? En una tumba estaba. Blanca, con marfíl y el sello de su fin. Un amor que se terminó, lleno de dolor. Ni por un error, obtuvo su perdón. Todo se terminó, antes de que él le dijera.

_Te amo, mi amor._

- Papá... Pa... ¡Pa pa pa paaa!- chillaba, cuando se despertaba. Sus cabellos, sus manos le halaban. Estaba feliz, sonriente al fin. Pero ella no entendía, de qué se entristecía.

Pronto se iría y solo se quedaría. Cuando creciera, ni a sus ojos miraría. Su pequeña hija, crecería.

- Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ma mi ma mi. Mami...

¿Soñaba o ella regresaba? Brillaba, quizá era su fantasma. Sonreía, ¡qué alegría! Caminaba, hasta en su cama se sentaba. ¿O soñaba? Lo cierto era, que ambos la miraban.

_- Te he escuchado, lo que has contado- susurró ¿Era la imagen de su dolor? ¿De su corazón?- No me he separado. Los miro, los cuido._

_- ¿Por qué te has ido, no ves que sin ti no he vivido?_

_- No me he ido, de tu corazón no he salido._

Suspiró, parecía un cuento de terror. Pero no había temor, ella era su amor. ¿Por qué tendría preocupación? Ella se había presentado, cuando ese cuento había escuchado. Había regresado, para su pasado dejar aclarado.

Los había amado tanto, que ni cuenta se había dado, de que habían pasado años.

_- No saben, cuánto los amo._

_- No me lo has contado._

Miró a la niña, que sonreía. Estiraba sus manos, ¡la vio hace tantos años! La reconocía, aún estaba viva. Su mente era como una fotografía. Brincaba, aunque no la tocaba.

Ya no podría acariciarla, ni mirarla.

_- Siempre tan hermosa, como un botón de rosa- miró a la pequeña, se parecía tanto a ella- obedece a papá, no lo has de molestar. Dile la verdad y nunca lo dejes de mirar. Ámalo y verás, qué feliz estarás._

No le pudo contestar, como un rayo de luz... Se iba ya. Soñaba, quizá. Pero era bueno recordar.

- Mamá era especial, un ángel en verdad. Y yo, no la supe valorar. Lo siento tanto, la verdad.

- Mamá... Papá... Mamá.

- La amé sin pensar, no quise esperar. Y por eso, estás aquí. Por que no podría existir, sin ti. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Mejor era darle un fin. ¿Y si nos vamos a dormir?

Y así fue, el final de esta vez. Irse a dormir, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella era feliz. No los dejaría, los quería.


End file.
